SUSFU 23
SUSFU 23 thumb|[[Gongzhu the Lynx Prinzessin von Dragon Kingdom]]thumb|[[Conquering Storm fiese Schauspielerin]]thumb|[[Constant Vigil Bride des Shinobi Clans]]thumb|[[Endless Reach Bride des Gossamer Clans]]thumb|[[Rainy the Lynx Beraterin von Conquering Storm mit Reue?]]thumb|[[Li Moon Freie Bürgerin]] Gongzhu hängt an Ketten und zwar im Keller des Raiju Clans. Gongzhu wacht auf und sieht ein Schatten rauskommen, der Conquering Storm ist, die wieder ganz normal aussieht. CS: Fiese Ketten...je mehr du versuchst freizukommen, desto enger werden sie. Also wehr dich nicht, der Letzte, der es versuchte, hatte die Hände und Füße verloren. Gongzhu: Conquering Storm! Was soll das? Warum tust du mir das an? Alles was ich wollte, war es dich und deinen Clan vor den Dunklen Meistern des Ninutsu zu retten! CS: Du kleine blöde begriffsstutzige Prinzessin. Noch blöder als die Mutter. Gongzhu: Hör auf meine tote Mutter mit reinzuziehen! Warum tatest du das? CS: Ich will dir ein Geständnis machen, ohne dass du versuchst mich anzugreifen. Gongzhu: Was denn? CS: Ich habe geblufft als ich sagte, dass eine dunkle Macht versucht, Dragon Kingdom zu erobern und du hast es garantiert deinen Meister erzählt, der es wahrscheinlich dann alle anderen wichtigen Person erzählt hatte. Gongzhu: Also gibt’s keine böse Macht, die versucht Dragon Kingdom zu erobern? Und warum hast du mich angelogen? CS: Damit du uns bei unseren wahren Motiven helfen kannst. Und das mit der bösen Macht....der Raiju Clan ist die böse Macht, die versucht, Dragon Kingdom an sich zu reißen! Gongzhu: WAS!? CS: Du hast richtig gehört, du kleine naive Göre. Wir waren vom Anfang an so und du hast es nie gemerkt dank meiner Intelligenz und Schauspielkunst. Gongzhu: D-d-d-du bist böse? Nein! Das kann nicht passieren! Das muss ein Albtraum sein! CS: Es ist kein Albtraum du Narr! Das ist die kalte und schreckliche und wehtuhende Wahrheit! Wir sind genauso schlimm wie Canku, wenn nicht schlimmer! Gongzhu: Also stimmts? Du bist wirklich böse? Warum hast du uns dann geholfen, Canku 2mal zu besiegen? CS: Ist das nicht offensichtlich, du Närrin? CS schlägt Gongzhu in den Magen. Gongzhu tränen die Augen. CS: Canku ist auch eine Bedrohung des Raiju Clans und wir haben sie nur zur Seite geschafft, damit wir Dragon Kingdom erobern können. Gongzhu: Aber wenn du böse bist, warum hast du mich gerettet vor den Lycalos? CS: Weil du unsere geheime Waffe in unserer Eroberung bist. Ich habe dich nur gerettet, weil wir dich brauchen. Gongzhu: Falsch! Ich werde NIEMALS DEINEN Clan dienen CONQUERING STORM! CS: Falsch Gongzhu. Hast du vergessen, was du sagtest? Du hattest auf deine Ehre geschworen, uns gegen unseren Feinden Beistand zu leisten. (SUSFU 21) Nur der „Feind“ ist nur die Restbevölkerung von Dragon Kingdom! Gongzhu zittert und ihr tränen die Augen. CS grinst sie fies an und freut sich anscheinend, sie weiter zu quälen. Gongzhu: Eine Sache frage ich mich noch....warum bist du so? Warum willst du Dragon Kingdom erobern? CS guckt Gongzhu böse an und zückt einen Kunai raus und rennt auf sie zu. Sie hält den Kunai unter ihren Hals. CS: Der Raiju Clan ist so, weil es das Schicksal so wollte. Ich erzähle dir die Geschichte des Raiju Clans. Unsere Bride, dessen Namen dir nichts angeht, wollte Dragon Kingdom, weil sie schwach war und sie so Macht aussprechen wollte. Seitdem machte es jeder nach. Meine Vorvorgängerin, Raging Typhoon, war sehr streng und meine Meisterin. Ich wurde unter ihren Regeln trainiert und musste schon mit 6 ein spezielles Ninjatraining ausführen, während die restlichen nicht mal wussten, was Shurikens sind. MIT 6! Doch davor, als ich 4 war, hatte ich aus Versehen meine beste Freundin getötet. Kyoumi. Wir machten nur ein Spiel mit Plastikschwertern, doch sie fiel 1000m in den Abgrund. Ich habe diesen Tag nie vergessen. Es war meine Schuld. Doch kommen wir zum Thema zurück: Vor 10 Jahren war eine neue Bride gekrönt worden, meine Mutter Thundering Rain. Doch sie herrschte anders als die anderen Raiju Brides! Sie hatte nie vor gehabt, Dragon Kingdom zu erobern. Sie war nett und verbündete sich mit den Shinobi und dem Gossamer Clan. Sie gab mir sowas wie Hoffnung, meine Ziele zu erreichen und Motivation. Thundering Rain war keine schlechte Bride. Doch das Schicksal bestrafte sie. Sie wurde von Canku the Cruel getötet. Zan sagte, ich solle nach draußen gehen, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch...sie kamen alle nicht mehr raus. (Folge 26) Ich wurde zur Nachfolgerin gewählt als die jüngste Bride der Geschichte des Raiju Clans mit 17 Jahren und schwor mir Rache. Canku wird durch meine Hand sterben! Also kramte ich die alten Philosophien meines Clans wieder raus und ichwill Dragon Kingdom erobern, um mir selber verzeihen zu können, meine Freundin gekillt und meine Familie nicht retten gekonnt zu haben. Und damit ich meinen Vorfahren ehren kann. Nebenbei hatte ich mich auch mit den Shinobi Clan und den Gossamer Clan verbündet, um mir das zunutze zu machen, dass mir alle vertrauen genau wie es dir passierte. (SUSFU 16) Doch Canku kam immer dazwischen. (Folge 30-33, SUSFU 15-16) Also half ich euch, sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen, auch wenn sie nur im Knast sitzt. Ich bin noch nicht mit ihr fertig. Es ist Schicksal und ich werde mein Lebensziel nicht unerfüllt lassen. CS legt den Kunai weg und guckt Gongzhu an. Gongzhu: Das mit deiner Freundin und deiner Familie tut mir Leid. Aber das als Schicksal zu sehen und dann aus Schicksal das ganze zu veranstalten, ist kein guter Grund. Das was du da fabrizierst ist so falsch, dass es falscher gar nicht mehr geht. Du nimmst nur die Freiheit anderer weg, um deinen Eltern gerecht zu werden? So bist du nicht viel besser als Canku the Cruel! CS guckt sie wütend an, nimmt den Kunai und schneidet eine Wunde in der Nähe des Auges. Gongzhu: AAAAHHHHHH! CS: Wage es nicht, mich dazu zu zwingen, die Wunde zu vergrößern! Es kümmert mich nicht, ob es falsch ist, was ich tue. Es ist mein Schicksal, Dragon Kingdom zu erobern und es muss erfüllt werden. Jeder hier weiß viel über Schicksal und ich glaube, dass du selber Schicksale hast, die du erfüllen musst! Und wegen Canku, ich bin viel besser und stärker als dieses dümmlich trainierte Riesenleopardendämon aus der Hölle! Während sie blind angreift und es erwartet, zu gewinnen, verlasse ich mich auf Geschicklichkeit, Schlauheit und Subtilität und genau diese Eigenschaften helfen mir, wobei Canku immer versagen wird! Wenn du nochmal es wagst, mich mit Canku zu vergleichen und damit auch meine Ehre zu beleidigen, werde ich ohne Narkose dein Auge rausschneiden und es in dein vorlautes Maul stopfen! Gongzhu: Ok. Aber was soll ich denn tun? CS: Du bist einfach nur mein persönlicher Bodyguard. Du hast Ehre, also musst du das tun, sonst hast du keine Ehre mehr und wirst verjagt! Gongzhu: Du hattest es so geplant oder? CS: Ja. Um manchmal das zu bekommen, was man will, muss man gerissen sein. CS befreit Gongzhu Gongzhu: Ich werde diese Zeit allerdings nicht genießen. Denn heute ist das Fest! CS: Tja, aus der Raiju-Perspektive gäbe es auch was zu feiern. Und dass du es genießen sollst, hat ja niemand verlangt. Gongzhu: Ich will niemanden töten. CS: Wirst du auch nicht. Später beim Meister von Gongzhu, der Constant Vigil und Endless Reach zu Besuch hat. Gaoshou: Es ist ein tolles Fest. Danke dafür. CV: Musst du nicht. Wir stehen alle für dasselbe. ER: Für Frieden und den Schutz von Dragon Kingdom. Gongzhu kommt rein. CV: Die Prinzessin ist da. Gaoshou: Gongzhu! Schön dich zu....wer hat dir diese Wunde zugefügt? Gongzhu: Sie wars. Gongzhu zeigt nach draußen, wo CS mit ihrer Raiju-Armee steht. Gaoshou: Oh, Conquering Storm! Welch angenehme Überraschung! Möchten sie mitfeiern? CS: Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. -grinst- Gaoshou: Welchen? CS: Sie geben mir Dragon Kingdom und keiner wird sterben. Gongzhu: Du hast gesagt... CS: Ähem...ich bin auch noch da. Gaoshou: Du hast ihr die Wunde zugefügt? CS: Entweder war meine Schauspielkunst zu überzeugend rausgebracht, dass ich eigentlich glatt einen Oscar verdient hätte oder ihr seid alle ein bisschen blöd. ER: Was ist mit den Dunklen Meister des Ninjutsu, die wiederkommen sollen? CS: Die sind nicht da, ihr NICHTSKAPIERER! CV: Also hast du uns alle ausgetrickst? CS: Endlich hat es eine kapiert! Gaoshou: Wir werden dich aufhalten! CS: Das zweifle ich dir an, alter Mann. Gongzhu, greife deinen Meister an! Gongzhu: WAS?! CS: Du hast richtig gehört. Greife deinen Meister an! Gaoshou: Das würde sie niemals... Gongzhu rennt zu Gaoshou hin und schlägt ihn ins Gesicht. Gongzhu: Sorry Meister. Gaoshou: Was soll das, Gongzhu? Du arbeitest für den Raiju Clan? CS: Raijus, einige von euch halten die 3 beschäftigt, ich laufe schon mal rum, während der Rest Terror in der Innenstadt von Dragon Kingdom verbreitet. Plum: OK. Ryu: Geht klar. CS läuft raus und sieht Dragon Kingdom. CS: Ich werde es schaffen, Familie. Die haben keine Chance mehr. Rainy: Conquering Storm? Das ist doch brutal und hart, was wir da machen. Sowas wollte Thundering Rain garantiert nicht sehen von dir. CS: Aber der Rest. Entweder machst du deine Arbeit Rainy oder du wirst geköpft! Rainy: OK. CS läuft weiter Drinnen Plum greift CV an, doch sie wirft einen Shuriken in seinem Arm. Plum: AH! Plum rennt weg Gongzhu: Tut mir Leid. Ich wurde durch einen Vertrag dazu gezwungen. Gaoshou: Verträglich? Ich habs! Du selber willst es nicht? Gongzhu: NEIN! Gaoshou: Dann musst du einen anderen Vertrag unterschreiben, der den vorigen Vertrag unterbindet. Gongzhu: OK. Gaoshou: Schwörst du auf deine Ehre, dich gegen alle Feinde von Dragon Kingdom zu stellen? Gongzhu: Ich schwöre. Gongzhu rennt weinend zu Gaoshou und umarmt ihn Gaoshou: Ist schon gut, du hast es ausgestanden. CV: Aber es sind noch 5 Raijus da. Gongzhu rennt hin und besiegt alle 5. Gongzhu: Besser? CV: Beeindruckend. ER: Der Raiju Clan ist böse und wir haben es nicht mal gesehen? Gongzhu: Ja. Und wir ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich habe einem Luchs die zu lang geratenen Ohren abzureißen! Gaoshou: Mach dein Ding! Gongzhu rennt raus Währenddessen nimmt CS draußen ein paar Gefangene fest. Liu Fang: Sie... CS: Halts Maul. Li Moon: Sie sind ein Monster! Doch unsere Prinzessin wird sie noch kriegen und dann bekommen sie eine Zelle mit Canku! CS: Eure geliebte Prinzessin hat sich verträglich mit dem Raiju Clan verbündet und wird es auch. Auf einmal wird CS umgedreht und ins Gesicht geschlagen. CS guckt nach oben und sieht Gongzhu vor ihr. Li Moon: Jawohl! CS: Gongzhu? Bist du des Wahnsinns? Gongzhu: Nein. Ich habe den Vertrag gebrochen, indem ich einen anderen unterschrieb: Dragon Kingdom vor Schurken wie dir zu beschützen! CS: Ich hasse den Alten. Ich hätte ihn kalt legen müssen. Aber OK. Ich schaffe es auch ohne deine Hilfe Gongzhu. Und ich muss dich aus dem Weg schaffen. Gongzhu: Dann zeige die Raiju Macht, du blöde Kuh! Gongzhu gegen Conquering Storm! Dieses SUSFU wird immer spannender und der Raiju Clan ist fast am Siegen! Wird es Gongzhu schaffen, es zu verhindern? Kategorie:SUSFU